singstar
by lollyluvsya
Summary: when the cullens play singstar with bella they are in for a shock. also what happens when emmett and carlsile sing spice girls? read and find out how the cullens fight to get singstar review also except requests :
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking it would be so amusing if the twilight Cullen's got together and played singstar so here it is: singstar twilight style.**

**Enjoy**

**When your finished review.**

**I don't own any characters Stephanie Meyer does. If I did id be getting ready for a date with Edward right now. Lol**

I love this game…. Myself and the Cullen's were playing singstar and it was my turn. I had never told Edward but I'm actually a really good singer.

"What song are you singing Bella?" Edward asked

"The question is can you sing" Rosalie asked with a little hate in her voice.

"Rosalie?" Emmett said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"He's mentioning for you to shut up." Edward said angrily. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

He turned his attention back to me.

Can I sing stick with you by pussycat dolls" I asked

"Sure" Edward selected it and then the words came up. I started singing.

**I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say **

**  
**I looked back at my friends their mouths had dropped including Rosalie's.

**  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you**

I looked back again and noticed Emmett got his phone out and started waving it like he was at a concert. I giggled and got ready for the next part.****

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

I started swaying with the music  
**  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you**

I looked back again Edward wore my favorite crooked smile. I saw in his eyes. He looked proud.****

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me  


I had hit every note so far and had a high score.

**  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say  
**

I just realized how much I loved this song

**  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you**

And what's more special it is how I fell about Edward****

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

When I finished I looked over at the Cullen's.

All of the mouths were hanging open.

I got 'singstar'

"Who's next?" I said like nothing had happened.

**Next is if you wanna be my lover**

**By spice girls.**

**Emmett and Carlisle.**

**Lollyluvsya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou guys so much**

**This chapter is the spice girls lol**

**Also im starting to take requests so in your reviews tell me what songs you want.**

"Okay Carlisle it's your turn" jasper smiled

"Only if Emmett does it to" Carlisle gestured

"DEAL" Emmett yelled.

"Okay Esme honey you and Rosalie can choose our song."Carlisle said

Esme whispered in roses ear then she walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Okay Bella will select it close your eyes and I'll tell you when it starts." Esme instructed. They both closed their eyes and I selected there song

"Open up" Esme said laughing

And then Carlisle started. Wow not what I was expecting.

_**Carlisle:**_** Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**_**Emmett:**_** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**_**Carlisle:**_** I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**_**Emmett:**_** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**_**Carlisle :**_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

I noticed jasper and Edward got out there phones and started video taping.****

_**Emmett:**_**If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine **

I started singing along to and so did alice.

**  
**_**Carlisle:**_** I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**_**Emmett:**_** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**_**Carlisle:**_** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

_**both:**_** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. **

**  
**carlsile is wining

**  
**_**Carlisle:**_** What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. **

**  
**I can tell Rosalie and Esme will never let them forget this mainly cause it's all on camera.

**  
**_**Carlisle:**_** Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**_**Emmett:**_** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**_**Carlisle:**_** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

_**both :**_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. **

**  
**I noticed Emmett started crumping very poorly

**  
**_**Emmett:**_** So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
both: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around. **

**  
**I never new Carlisle could dance like that?

**  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. **

**  
**I looked at Edward he looked at me we both just started laughing

**  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.**

Sadly they got tone deaf but I thought they were pretty good.

But then again.

I started clapping and chanting.

They were hilarious.

Whos next?

**Tell me what song you want and who should sing it **

**lollyluvsya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I've had heaps of requests but for this chapter I could only choose one.**

"Okay next…." Emmett said scratching his head.

"I vote Alice" jasper said

"Okay" Alice said. Looked like she could live with it.

"Hey Alice can I choose your song. I know the perfect one." I said

"Uh oh, my powers might be rubbing off on you I was gonna ask you two." Alice said.

"Nah I'm more like Raven, oh snap" I said "they come and go my visions."

"Okay put my song on" she said obviously getting sick of my sarcasm.

I put it on and Alice was so busy looking at her bangles she missed the first line nut she soon caught up.

**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away**

I just started to notice Alice started dancing. I chose well!!!

**They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are**

Then I noticed jasper singing along in the background. Edward noticed to. Hehe

**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**

Edward walked over to him with a mic behind his back

**Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be**

**Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are**

Edward pushed the microphone in to jaspers hand and pushed him to stand next to a now singing and dancing Alice.

**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**

Jasper started singing mainly because Emmett said he was a baby and kept crying like one. I think Rosalie looked like she was going to strangle him because he was so annoying. So in the end she begged jasper to sing to.

**Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world**

Jasper was twirling Alice and Alice was dancing like she was in a ballerina compition and she just beat Billy Elliot into the school of amazing vampirism arts.

**Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's**

I noticed Alice got out her wallet and got out some $20.00 bills and waved them in front of jasper.

**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**

Okay I would never go shopping with her and jasper in the same mall ever again

**A material, a material, a material, a material world**

**Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world**

When the song ended I was the only one clapping and cheering.

Everyone else was laughing there heads of.

"I guess I'm the only one in your fan club" I said to them.

"You get our autograph first" Alice said.

She got out a pen and signed my forehead.

"Okay a little too random?" I said." I'm not that much of a fan."

"Of course you are." Jasper gestured

**Thankyou for requesting: ****LindseyRae**

**If youd like to request a song plz tell me so I can add it to my crazy singstar story**

**Next is Barbie Girl by Dr Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I just got to pee" I told Edward. I started getting up.

"Thanks for the information" he laughed

"What it's a natural thing; even ask Carlisle he's like superman to the sick."

"Thank you Bella" Carlisle said.

"No probs doc" I answered

"Wait does your ___Lois____Lane_know?" I asked

"Oh Yeh, Esme is very aware" he answered smiling at her.

I smiled to.

"Okay I'm gonna go free the pee" I told Edward he smiled but looked a bit grossed out.

"Just because you haven't emptied your bladder for a very long time don't mean you should be embarrassed" I told him

I noticed Emmett and jasper were laughing at Edward.

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE PEE TALK AND JUST GO" Rosalie shouted

"Alright" I said back but in an accent like on Catharine Tate show

"Don't get your knickers in a knot" I said. I have had enough of her

**After freeing her pee**

I walked down stairs to see Carlisle holding the microphone getting ready to sing Barbie Girl.

**- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha! **

**  
**jasper grabbed a Barbie doll? Wait where did they keep that? They should of thrown them out ages ago?

**  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **

**  
**jasper stuck a picture of Carlisle on it and put it next to the TV where Carlisle was playing.

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  


Then he got a ken Barbie. WHERE DOES HE GET THESE???

**  
I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky **

He didn't stick a picture on it this time.****

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation 

Instead jasper actull brought it up to Carlisle lips.  
**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh **

"Esme Ummm… no offense but ah I think your man has some gay issues" I said

"None taken" she said while laughing

"He always had" Emmett joked, "that's were Edward got it from before he met you Bella"

I heard Edward growl.

I started laughing so did Esme and Alice. Rosalie just gave me death stares which were starting to get uncomfortable.

"ROSE!" jasper told her

I mouthed a thank you and he came up to me and whispered "I've got your back"

I just smiled****

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party 

"Go Carlisle" Esme started cheering****

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  


I couldn't help wonder if he had this song choosen for him or he actually choose it.  
**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Emmett stood next to Carlisle making look like he was fixing his hair and doing his make-up****

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh 

"IT'S  
OVER" Carlisle yelled

Poor man: (

**  
- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!**

Everyone fell quiet to see his score

Everyone's mouths dropped.

He had gotten…..

_To be continued_

_Shortly after_

"Who choose the song anyway?" I asked

Jasper and Emmett raised their hands

"We choose it when you went to the bathroom Bella." Jasper said

"Yeh so we took over the controls, I know you said you didn't wanna hurt or embarrass anybody because we'll end up living with it forever but you should've seen the look on Carlisle's face."

"What about the look now?" I asked

They both turned around to a very angry Carlisle.

I'm gonna miss you boys" I said

**The next is gonna up to you so please tell me what you want to see the Cullen's sing and what Cullen you want to sing it. Thank you**

**Lollyluvsya **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of singstar and if you're wondering why some of the songs I've done so far aren't on the actual game it's because I'm doing it my own way. Lol **

**My goal is to leave you with this so you're scared so every time you hear one of the songs you'll think of this Fan Fiction. Lol**

"Okay my turn!" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

The both looked at each other evilly. It made me scared imagine what it would do to little girls. I moved closer to Edward like a little girl wanting to hide behind their mother.

"Esme Emmett already had a turn," jasper whined

"well both of you can have a go." Esme said.

"Actually do a brotherly song, Edward you sing as well." Carlisle said.

"I'm in" Emmett said.

"Me to" jasper said.

Edward looked at me. I gave him my best puppy face.

"Fine" he gave up

Edward got up and Alice sat down where he was. She handed me a piece of a paper. With her number on it.

"Teach me later" she said.

I selected there song that was also written on Alice's card.

_**~ALL~ **_**Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me**

I noticed the death stare from all of the boys heading towards me but I just pointed to Alice and they were automatically on Alice. She just shrugged and smiled.****

Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

**  
**Then I noticed Emmett really getting into the song.

**  
Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die yet  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**

Then I noticed jasper doing a small trick with the microphone.****

_**~Emmett~**_** I see a little silhouetto of a man  
**_**~Edward and jasper~**_** Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
**_**~all**_**~ Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
**_**~Edward and Jasper~ (**_**Galileo) **

_**~Emmett~**_** Galileo **

_**~Edward and jasper~ (**_**Galileo) **

_**~Emmett~**_** Galileo, Galileo Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o**

They were really getting into this. Alice and I high fived.

_**~Emmett~**_**  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me**

_**~Edward and Jasper~**_**  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Sparing his life from this monstrosity  
This awful travesty**

_**~emmett~**_**  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**

_**~jasper~**_**  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go**

**~Edward~  
Let him go**

**~jasper~  
Bismillah! No We will not let you go**

**~Edward~ Let him go**

**~Jasper~  
Bismillah! We will not let you go**

**~Emmett~  
Let me go **

**~jasper~ (Will not let you go)  
~Emmett~ Let me go **

**~Jasper~**

**(Will not let you go (Never, never, never, never))**

**~Emmett~  
Let me go, o, o, o, o**

**~Jasper~  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**~Edward~  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia)**

**~Emmett~ Mama Mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me**

Emmett started doing head bangs

_**~All~  
**_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here**

Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows

I noticed I was the only one clapping I turned and saw the faces of Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle with the mouths hanging open.

"Careful the wind might blow" Edward said.

"Too late" jasper laughed.

I started laughing. So did Emmett, jasper and Edward.

Then all of them got into a rockstar pose.

I just laughed harder.

All of a sudden I was running for the nearest bathroom.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Not now" I said.

"She's gonna throw up" I heard Alice yell.

Thanks, I thought.

**Thank you guys the next chapter will be jasper but what he sings is a surprise **

**Lollyluvsya**


	6. Chapter 6

"I volunteer jasper next" Alice shouted.

"Why sweet heart?" jasper said.

"Please?" Alice said "I have the best song for you."

"Fine" jasper gave in.

He snatched the microphone out of Edwards's hand.

I pressed play.

**The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching one by one,  
The little one stops to suck his thumb  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Rosalie ran up to him and helped him.****

The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching two by two,  
The little one stops to tie his shoe  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone started marching with their feet except for Esme and Carlisle.****

The ants go marching three by three, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching three by three, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching three by three,  
The little one stops to climb a tree  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  


Emmett started singing a long out loud as well.

**  
The ants go marching four by four, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching four by four, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching four by four,  
The little one stops to shut the door  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
**

Emmett ran to the kitchen and came back with two pans placed one on my head and one on his own head pulled me up of my seat and pushed me next to him so we were standing next to each other then he prompted me to kick my legs into the air like a solider

**  
The ants go marching five by five, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching five by five, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching five by five,  
The little one stops to take a dive  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Alice started laughing along with Edward at Emmett and I.  
**  
The ants go marching six by six, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching six by six, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching six by six,  
The little one stops to pick up sticks  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Esme started taking photos of us.****

The ants go marching seven by seven, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching seven by seven, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching seven by seven,  
The little one stops to pray to heaven  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

By now Emmett and I gave up with marching and started doing the robot.****

The ants go marching eight by eight, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching eight by eight, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching eight by eight,  
The little one stops to shut the gate  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Rosalie's voice was brilliant she's an angel both in looks and voice even though when she talks like a bully I want a cat to get her tongue.****

The ants go marching nine by nine, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching nine by nine, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching nine by nine,  
The little one stops to check the time  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Emmett and I were doing the Hoe down Throw down.****

The ants go marching ten by ten, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching ten by ten, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching ten by ten,  
The little one stops to say "THE END"  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Once the song ended Emmett and I saluted him.

"Stop it" jasper said angry.

"Sir yes sir" Emmett and I yelled and we started laughing


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's next" Carlisle asked.

"Rosalie should she hasn't had a go yet" jasper offered

"I'll go if Emmett sings a duet with me" Rosalie said

"Ok" Emmett said

"You choose" Rosalie said

Emmett whispered the song to me.

"That's perfect Emmett, so sweet" I told him.

I hi-5'd Emmett.

I started the song and Emmett started singing first.

**Emmett:**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

**  
Rosalie: **

**I couldn't if I tried**

**Emmett:  
Ah, Honey, if I get restless**

**Rosalie  
Baby, you're not that kind**

**  
Emmett:  
Don't go breaking my heart**

**Rosalie:  
You take the weight off of me**

**Emmett:  
Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door**

**Rosalie  
Ooh, I gave you my key**

**  
Both:  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

**Rosalie:  
When I was down**

**Emmett:  
I was your clown**

**Both  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

**Emmett  
Right from the start**

**Rosalie  
I gave you my heart**

**Both  
Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart**

**  
Emmett  
so don't go breaking my heart**

**Rosalie  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**Both  
don't go breaking my heart**

**  
Emmett  
and nobody told us**

**Rosalie  
`Cause nobody showed us**

**Emmett  
And now it's up to us, Babe**

**Rosalie  
Ooh I think we can make it**

**Emmett  
So don't misunderstand me**

**Rosalie  
You put the light in my life**

**Emmett  
Oh, you put the sparks to the flame**

**Rosalie  
I've got your heart in my sights**

**  
Both  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

**Rosalie  
When I was down**

**Emmett  
I was your clown**

**Both  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

**Emmett  
Right from the start**

**Rosalie  
I gave you my heart**

**Both  
Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart**

**  
Emmett  
Don't go breaking my heart**

**Rosalie  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**Both  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**

**Both  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

**Rosalie  
When I was down**

**Emmett  
I was your clown  
Right from the start**

**Rosalie  
I gave you my heart**

**Both  
Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart**

**  
Emmett  
don't go breaking my heart**

**Rosalie  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**  
**_**Everyone (Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)**_

**Both****  
Don't go breaking my heart**

_**everyone (Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)**_

**Rosalie****  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**Emmett  
don't go breaking my heart**

**  
**_**Everyone (Don't go breakin' my)**_

**Rosalie****  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**Emmett  
Don't go breaking my heart**

**Everyone  
**_**(Don't go breakin' my)**_

**Rosalie****  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**Emmett  
Don't go breaking my heart**

**Everyone  
**_**(Don't go breakin' my)**_

**Rosalie****  
I won't go breaking your heart**

**Emmett  
don't go breaking my heart**

**  
**_**Everyone (Don't go breakin' my)**_

**Both  
I won't go breaking your heart**

Everyone was laughing and clapping while rose and Emmett were kissing.

They are so sweet together.

I hope Edward and I will be like that one day.

**Hey guys please give me your reviews and also tell what songs you want next and who you want to sing them. Thx **

**Lollyluvsya**


	8. Chapter 8

"Edward please?" I asked

"no"he said

"If you do it ill be you friend" I said to him

"You already are my girlfriend" he said

"So if you love me you'd sing this song" I said

"I am not sing short stack songs." He said

"Don't be a baby Edward" Emmett said

"Im not a bayb" Edward yelled back

"Wahhhhh wahhhhh!" Emmett screamed like a baby

"Okay"Edward serenaded

**this insentive represents this dimly lit room just a minute in  
my heart beat beat climbs in sync with captivate me as you shed your skin  
**

Edward did all the actions I was so busy laughing I started choking.

**PRINCESS  
WHY YOU SO CONTAGEAOUS?  
every single step  
breaks every single breath**

I was still choking but luckily Carlisle noticed and came over and started hitting me on the back.

**PRINCESS  
WHY YOU SO CONTAGEAOUS?  
every single step  
breaks every single breath**

Then Alice came over and gave me some water****

TELL ME ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OK  


**  
it's exclusively illusive  
loosly wrapping scars**

I was still coughing

**  
tell me anything and everything will be ok  
eighteen cleches clash where we lay, overboard  
you took my breath away**

Edward finally noticed he dropped the microphone****

tell me anything and everything will be ok

Emmett picked it up end kept singing****

(clap clap) hey....hey....hey

Edward rushed over to me****

PRINCESS  
WHY YOU SO CONTAGEAOUS?  
every single step

"I need..." I said

"Need what tell me and I'll get it?" Edward said

**PRINCESS  
WHY YOU SO CONTAGEAOUS?  
every single step**

"I need to be sick" I said

With that I jumped up and ran for the closest bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom everyone was clapping except Edward.

"why are you clapping?" I asked

"you didn't fall!" Emmett screamed

"Yay!" I said sarcastically

Edward just kissed my cheek.

**Thx guys next is paranoid by Jonas brothers and rose is singing it **

**Lollyluvsya**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who can go next?" Emmett asked

"Oh, me" Esme said loudly.

"Awesome, what song" I asked

"Jonas brothers?" she asked.

"Good choice but sorry Joe is the hottest!" I said

"No Kevin" Alice said

"I like all of them" Esme said

"I like nick the best" Emmett said. Rosalie just moved an inch when he said this.

I giggled. "Nick is cute, but Joe is HOT!" I said laughing

"Excuse me?"Edward asked.

"oh sorry but for being human?" I said quickly

"Sure, nice save" he said tickling me a bit.

"Well when you're a girl it instinct to fall in love with a celebrity" I said.

"I haven't?" rose said

"well there's two reasons, one: there's something wrong with you and two: your not a girl you're a alien, no VAMPIRE" I shouted at her. I'm sick of her time to fight back.

She opened her mouth ready to say something but then closed it.

Edward chuckled.

"That's how I do it" I said smiling

"Okay, okay play" Esme said

The song started

**I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But Im about to break a sweat  
Im freaking out**

Esme sounded wonderful

****

Its like a poison in my brain  
Its like a fog that blurs the sane  
Its like a vine you cant untangle  
Im freaking out  


I started singing and Alice came and sat with me and started singing to.

**  
Everytime I turn around  
Theres something that dont feel right**

Edward smiled at us****

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I dont know what it is  
But it just dont fit  
Might be Paranoid

Esme jestured us up to sing to alice jumped up but of coarse I shook my head.****

I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
I'm taking all the doctor's meds  
Im still freaking out

I heard Rosalie murmur 'chicken' right that's it  
**  
Thats why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
She's freaking out  
**

I jumped up and started singing

**  
Everytime I turn around  
Somethings just not right**

Me and alice where dancing and singing like thirteen year olds.****

Just might be paranoid  
Im avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I dont know what it is but it just dont fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I dont know how to act because i lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid  


I started screaming because a picture of Joe came up. Everyone laughed. Except rosalie

**  
Stuck in a room  
I'm with staring faces  
Yeah  
Caught in the nightmares  
Cant wake up  
If you hear my cry  
Running through her street  
I'm about to freak  
Come and rescue me**

I fake fainted into Alice when Joe came up again****

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I dont know what it is but it just dont fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I dont know how to act because I lost my head

Esme was dancing with us****

I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

The song ended and alice and I laughed and talked about how hot the three are.

"Im in love with them!!!" I screamed

"oh what about me?" Edward asked

"I love you to" I said

**R+R Plz**

**Oh and Plz send requests I'm running out of ideas lol**

**Lollyluvsya**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella can you sing with me?" Alice begged

"Fine" I said

I took the mic and stood infornt of the telly

Emmett started skipping through the songs.

"Wait go back" I said.

He went back

"Stop, can we do that song it's like my favorite at the moment" I asked Alice.

"Of course." She said

"Thank you Alice" I smiled

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)  
**

Alice kept missing her queues looks like she doesn't know this song

**  
Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up **

Im gonna win this

Doing it for the humans****

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF  


I started singing nicely not mucking around jasper sensed how serious I was obviously because he started laughing

**  
I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all  
**I loved this song and I wanted to show teethy's that I CAN do somthing

**I started getting a re**

**  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control**

Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off  
I was beating alice slightly**  
Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again**

Let's Do it (x13)  
And live it up  


I was still beating her

**  
I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2) **

Then all of a sudden I felt funny****

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF  


I felt light headed

**  
Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off  
**

I hadn't been sleeping probley seeing as I've been wanting to stay up talking to Edward

**  
Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again  
**

My eyes dropped, I was still winning

**  
Lets do it (x15)  
Let's live it up  
**

I heard Edward ask me if I was alright

**  
Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
**

So I kept signing even though I was very sleepy

**  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top**

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock  


This was my favourite part

**Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday**

Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day  


I yawned

**  
And I'm feelin  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I sat down next to Edward and curled up resting my head on his shoulder but he moved his arm so it was around me.

I had won and alice was congragilating me but I feel asleep.

**Hey guys nxt time its my fave song**

**Cartoon superheros**

**Lollyluvsya xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey maybe I should choose a song for all of the Cullens?" I said.

Everyone was arguing to see who would go next.

"Ok" Edward replied glaring at Rosalie

"I'll choose the song its close enough to a family of vampires" I said staring at the TV.

Everyone stood next to each other whilst I was sat on the couch laughing.

The intro started and all of a sudden a lot of glares were on me.

"What" I asked innocently.

**We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
what we do is what you wish to do  
**

I started laughing, Emmett saw me and came up to me grabbed my hand and led me out of the room to the closet with all the Donnas and sheets for the beds that no one slept in.****

We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme

Emmett tied one around his neck and on around mine, we could still here them singing in the lounge room.

**  
Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do  
**

"Emmett you should be Captain Underpants" I laughed

He disappeared for a second and was back with some underwear over his trousers.

"let's go" he said smiling ****

It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

we walked into the lounge room linking arms striking a superhero pose that made everyone laugh at us, well Rosalie was only laughing at Emmett.

**  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper**

Emmett and I started dancing goofily doing dance moves like: The Sprinkler, The Running Man and then we did The Macarena

**  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
**

We were laughing the whole time.****

We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun  


It was funny because the Cullens are my hero's; they saved me from James, the scary bloodsucking weirdo.****

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

they also saved me from Victoria

**  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
**

They truly were my heroes****

You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do  


I walked over to Alice and hugged her. She hugged me back laughing.****

What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  


Alice and danced together until Edward came over to us picked me up and took me out to the balcony were we could still faintly here the music inside. Lucky Cullens with their stupid sound system.****

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  


"You're my hero" I whispered to Edward

"And you are mine" he replied

I looked at him funny****

There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - Toon  
Town - Town  
Party

"You have saved me more then you know." He smiled down at me.

"By what telling you not to go into the light?" I questioned

"That and also being a hero of a different kind" he smiled at me

"How?" I asked

"You saved me from going into the next decade being miserable and alone" he said looking into my eyes

"oh" I said simply

He gave me a soft, sweet short kiss and we sat for a while on the balcony watching the sunset

**Plz review**

**I love this song**

**Oh and Plz give me some requests Plz :)**

**Lollyluvsya**


	12. tribute to the king of pop

**As everyone knows the legend Michael Jackson passed away a couple of weeks ago so I'm gonna do a tribute so Yeh enjoy oh please review thx**

**Lollyluvsya**

**Tribute to the**

**King of pop**

"Emmett can I see?" Alice asked

"Yeh there" he waved the paper at her face and continued reading.

Alice snatched it from him looking at it sadly.

"Michael Jackson died" Alice said.

All the Cullens looked sad.

They most probley listened to him all the time.

"I've got an idea" I said.

I ran into the TV and put it on with singstar. Everyone walked in.

"What? Finally figured out your glitch?"Rosalie said teasingly.

"Yeh my eyes when I look at you" I replied

She sighed and took a seat next to Emmett.

Edward walked over to me and gave me a HI-5 I never stuck up for myself when it came to Rosalie.

He chuckled and helped me set the game up

I picked micheal Jackson mega-mix and put the mics in emmett and alices hands I dragged them, well they helped, and they stood infront of the TV getting ready smiling.

**They told him "Don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear"  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it**

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it. beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

Everyone was singing along including Carlisle and Esme who just walked in. they had been out grocery shopping buying food for when I come over.

**Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye**

But, if  
You're thinkin about my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or white

I said if  
Youre thinkin of  
Being my baby  
It dont matter if youre black or white

I said if  
Youre thinkin of  
Being my brother  
It dont matter if youre  
Black or white

Everyone was laughing and smiling and I noticed Edward was getting along with Rosalie which was weird.

**The way you make me feel  
(the way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(you really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(you knock me off of  
My feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(my lonely days are gone)**

Edward came and sat back down with me. And pulled close to him while we kept signing. He looked angry.

**I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)**

Everyone was having a wonderful time.

**Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son**

Emmett stood up and started dancing like Michael Jackson. He sucked at it.

Maybe while Edward practices piano at night maybe he should take up dancing.

Imagine Emmett in Swan Lake. I giggled silently.

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Emmett did the zombie dance.

Strange a vampire being a zombie.

**Don't blame it on sunshine  
Don't blame it on moonlight  
Don't blame it on good times  
Blame it on the boogie**

Don't you blame it on sunshine  
Don't blame it on moonlight  
Don't blame it on good times  
Blame it on the boogie

I just can't  
I just can't  
I just can't control my feet

I just can't  
I just can't  
I just can't control my feet

I just can't  
I just can't  
I just can't control my feet

I just can't  
I just can't  
I just can't control my feet

I was laughing at Emmett stomping his feet. Then he knocked over a vase. Esme's smile immediately went to a frown.

"Bella can you please go outside" she asked kindly

I walked outside with Edward and we sat down on the grass and played hand clapping games whilst we heard Emmett getting yelled at really loudly by Esme and Carlisle.

"Emmett you are so childish you need to grow up" Esme yelled

Edward told me what Emmett was thinking. It involved a lot of beeping and ****.

I should go take the blame I choose Michael Jackson.

**Thx guys please review and plz give me song ideas thx**

**lollyluvsya**


	13. Chapter 13

i watched Yes Man yesterday and this song was hilarious so i thought why not let a vamp sing it?

lollyluvsya

JUMPER

Yes Man

"thats movie was hilarious" edward said as we walked into where emmett and alice were batteling each other on the singstar

edward smiled at me.

"what?" i asked

"lets show 'em the song jim carey sung?" edward asked me

"no, im not looking like a idoit infront of a family who live forever" i said.

"please, ill be your friend" edward pouted

"ill live without ya" i waved him of and hugged alice.

"emmett sing a song with me" edward asked.

"okay, but can it be the ledge song of Yes Man" he asked

"sure" edward said looking at me.

**Edward; I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend**

**You could cut ties with all the lies that youve been living in**

**And if you do not want to see me again I would understand**

**I would understand**

edward started singing whilst making faces

**emmett; The angry boy a bit too insane**

**Icing over a secret pain**

**You know you dont belong**

emmett sounded like he was in pain so he missed ALL the notes

**Edward; Well everyone I know has got a reason**

**To say**

**alice and I; you put the past away**

**edward; I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend**

**emmett; You could cut ties with all the lies that youve been living in**

**edward; And if you do not want to see me again I would understand**

me and alice started dancing and laughing.

**both; I would understand**

**I would understand**

**I would understand**

**I would understand**

**I would understand**

**I would understand**

everyone was laughing at the video clip and also edwards fake jim carey

he smiled at me and came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"told ya it was fun, o well im not your friend" he said smiling

"no, your my boyfriend" i said smiling back at him

"true" he said looking up.

"can we watch anouther movie?" i asked

"ill get my keys" he said walking out

"there in your pocket edward" i yelled.

"garage" he yelled back

alice and i started laughing emmett replayed the song.


	14. Chapter 14

We were gathered in the lounge room watching jasper singing. I was sat with my legs dangling over Edwards legs. I was platting a small bit of my hair and looking at Edward's beautiful features. All of a sudden Rosalie came into the room and sat down next to Alice who was sitting with her legs in the air and her head dangling of the couch.

"How come you never help me?"she accused Emmett.

"Because I was busy" he's said innocently

"it don't take five minutes to pick up your dirty clothes, to clean up the water in the bathroom on a morning to not touch my shampoo!"

Emmett opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Emmett you're a 105 year old vampire you need to start picking up after yourself?"Rosalie continued

"I'm sorry Rosie" He said smiling at rose, who didn't look all that happy.

As soon as Emmett said he was sorry to Rose Edward couldn't hold it in. He started laughing his head off. He was shaking whilst he was laughing which of course made me shake to.

"Edward stopped laughing!"I said annoyed because my small nice bit of hair was ruined.

"Sorry beautiful" he apologised.

Rosalie looked like she had steam coming out of her nose and ears.

"I'm gunna sing" Rose said.

"Go for it" Alice said whilst jasper came and sat next to her.

Rose gave Emmett a dirty look then grabbed the singstar remote and started singing.

**I got a man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go**

I got a man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go

[Chourus]  
Does he wash up?Never wash up  
Does he clean up?No, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up?Never brushed up  
He does nothing the boy does nothing

[Repeat chourus]  
Hey boy how you been  
I got a thousand lines  
Where do I begin  
And I been here, been there  
Travelling  
I saw you at the corner  
My vibe kicked in  
And two fields  
I clock you  
Wearing tight jeans  
A real nice suit  
He was smiling like you  
Was just seventeen  
I asked him for a dance  
He said yes please!  
Take a sip of dancing juice  
Everybody's onto you  
Through the left and to the right  
Everybody hit the rhythm  
It's on tonight  
I'm gonna feel the heat within my soul  
I need a man to take control  
Let the melody blow you away

Does he wash up?Never wash up  
Does he clean up? No he never cleaned up  
Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
He does nothind the boy does nothing

[Repeat chourus]

Work it out now  
Work it, work it out now

Do the mumbo  
Shake it all around now

Everybody on the floor  
Let me see you clap your hands

I wanna see you work  
I wanna see you move your body in turn  
I wanna see you shake your hips and learn

I wanna see you work  
I wanna see you move your body and turn  
I wanna see you shake your hips and learn

I wanna see you work it, work it, work it out now

Does he wash up? Never wash up  
Does he clean up? no, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
He does nothing the boy does nothing  
[Repeat chourus]

**And if the man can't dance he gets no second chance**

Rose gave Emmett a dirty and walked out of the room.

Rose baby I'm sorry, ill clean up everyday" Emmett chased after her.

He left jasper, Alice, Edward and I in stiches. (it's what my mum says when someone laughs)

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Everytime i thought of it a new round of laughter would erupt from me. According to everyone my laugh is contagious so when i laughed alice,jasper and Edward would to. I tried stopping it by covering my mouth but it just made it worse.

So i don't know how love but we sat there laughing our heads of until Emmett walked in and started laughing to. Rosalie walked in and gave all of use dirtys and stormed back up stairs. Everyone stopped laughing but looked at me. I stopped and all the cullens started laughing again.

**So theres another funky dory chapter**

**Plz review and give ur opinouns on wat songs should be next and who should sing them**

**Thankyou**

**lollyluvsya**


End file.
